The present invention relates to managing synchronized movement of a set of vehicles.
Traffic congestion is becoming more of an issue day after day as the number of vehicles on the road is increasing.
The situation is often made much worse due to the delay between when a vehicle can start moving or modifying its speed, and when it actually starts moving or modifying its speed. This delay propagates vehicle by vehicle all the way down to the end of a queue creating a ripple effect. The vehicle at the very end of the queue starts moving much later than it potentially could if all the vehicles started moving at exactly the same time. Removing this ripple effect may improve the fluency of traffic and reduce the impact of traffic congestion, resulting in smarter transport.